A Dangerous Mission
Start: Planning with Zim Zim heard the doorbell ring. "Doorbell!" he warned, putting on his contacts. GIR quickly got into his disguise. Zim opened the door. "Hi! Can I use your time machine?" It was Scipy. "You mean the space-time object transfer device? Sure! Uh...I....haven't used it in a month." Scipy nodded. "Can you transfer people into your past, right before those huge moments of doom happened?" She asked. "Yeah." Zim shrugged. "I guess so. Why?" Scipy walked in front of the TV. "To stop the doom from happening. Dib and Gaz'll transport us to the right moments, I already told them about this and they have one in there father's lab so, yeah. You and GIR'll stop one event, and I'll get some other Irkens and SIR units to help us." "Okay, I guess we could." answered Zim. He would love to see himself as a smeet, and stopping doom sounded like something that would be okay to try. Getting Razz "So, Razz, do you want to be part of this mission?" Scipy asked. "Sh-Sure." Said FLUTTIR, speaking for Razz. Razz nodded. She was excited to go on a new mission while she was still working on her mission as an Invader: Conquering Robmo. "I'll pick you up from Robmo at twelve, does that sound good?" said Scipy. FLUTTIR said it was perfect and Razz smiled. Getting Tak Tak noticed that she was getting a call. "Hey, Tak. Want to be part of another mission? Razz, FLUTTIR, GIR, and Zim are already going." Scipy said. "A mission? Okay. Except..." Tak looked at her destroyed escape pod to show Scipy that she couldn't get anywhere. "I know. I'll pick you up at twelve, 'kay?" replied Scipy. "That'll work! Can I bring MiMi too?" asked Tak. "Sure! See you at twelve! Bye!" Scipy said, waving. "Bye!" said Tak. Then she stopped the call. Getting Ceer "Incoming tranmisson from...Oh! It's just for me." Ceer turned on the communitcator in her headphones. "Hi, Ceer." said Scipy, "Want to be part of a mission?" Ceer looked around. "You bet I do!" she answered excitedly. "When should I come?" Scipy answered, "Meet me at Zim's house at twelve." Ceer nodded."Okay. I'll bring Skoodge too. He hasn't had a mission for a while." Scipy said that Skoodge would be excellent to bring along and said goobye. Then Ceer turned of her communicator. The Plan Everyone was in Zim's basement at 12:11. "Are you all ready?" asked Scipy. "Yes, ma'am!" everyone said, saluting. "Okay. We're each going to stop doom from happening at an event in Zim's past. These events are called blackouts." Then she assigned everyone to their event. Blackout 1 (GIR) "Woah.....Now I know how my piggies felt." GIR sheirked as he was transported to Zim's past. He landed on the ground and looked around to see what was there. He saw an Irken smeet and a robotic arm. "Irk....its.....Zim....I..." and a few other words were all he could make out, partly because he was dizzy and partly because he was too far away. He walked a few feet towards the smeet. Another smeet dropped into the chair. The first smeet threw him up towards the chute. GIR jumped and caught him before he could clog up the chute. Then he led the first smeet out of the room. Blackout 2 (MiMi) MiMi rushed around the portal until she came to the end and found herself in an Irken military training area, which was underground. She saw many smeets, and quickly knew which one was Zim. She watched his movements carefully. He and another smeet, Skoodge, were trying to escape! She quickly rushed over to the way out and stood in front of it, ready to throw the smeets away with her claw. When the two smeets saw her, the shreiked and ran back to their places. She waited for a few minutes, but they never tried to escape again. Blackout 3 (Skoodge and Tak) "Aaaaaah!" "Quit screeming!" Tak and Skoodge were being thrown around roughly, and since Skoodge hadn't gotten used to these portals, he kept screemig, which annoyed Tak. "You relize everyone can hear you!" Dib called. "I haven't even transported you yet." He pushed a button and they were forcefully thrown into a Vortain research station. Tak knew what woulfd happen. Scipy had told her about Cthulu many times. As soon as Miyuki entered the room, Tak talked her and screemed "Move!" Skoodge was ready for the monster. Zim had told him about Cthulu. Once it grew, Skoodge waved his arms and walked in front of it. "Hey, stupid growing blob!" he called. Then he ran through the back wall of the research station away from Miyuki and Tak. Soon Tak arrived with a Vortain and a younger Zim. The four of them lured the blob away from people, into a deserted part of the planet. Blackout 4 (Razz and Scipy) "Okay, ready?" Scipy whispered. They were crouched behind something metal on a platform, ready to spring on the blob. Something started to break through the celing. "GO!" Scipy shouted. She leaped onto Cthulu's back and raked her claws across its flesh. Razz dodged its tentecles and kicked its side. Scipy and Razz jumped up to punch its eyes. Scipy took out a flute and blew a sharp note that made everyone cover their anntennea. The blob ran away. Blackout 5 (Ceer) Ceer found herself next to a circle with Zim standing in it. Red had told her this story and how things went "horribly wrong." She talked Zim and held him in the circle. A few minutes later, she heard the footsteps of a robot and looked out the window. The pilot was in the robot. Irk would be perfectly safe. Blackout 6 (Zim and FLUTTIR) "Okay, it's us versus a giant robot. It's not like we can destroy a robot or get to the circuts of a snack machine." Zim pointed out. "Why don't I just replace you with the snack machine?" Dib suggested. "Oh, I never thought of that." He and FLUTTIR were replaced with the snack machine. "Doo-dee-doo-d- Huh?" said a confused younger Zim, He probably never expected to see himself and a strange robot replace the snack machine. "SUCESS!" shouted Zim. "Yay!" cheered FLUTTIR. Later..... Everyone was back in Zim's lair at 12:40. "Okay we did it. HORAY!" said Scipy. Everyone cheered and celebrated. Zim and Ceer called the Tallest. They all had a party on the Massive. They ate donuts and snacks, and Scipy spent most of the time trying to get Red to belive that Purple was stupid, which made Ceer spend most of her time defeneding him, until the girls jumped onto each other, wrestling and laughing. Zim was either vomiting or defending Puprle (while vomiting) with Ceer because he was allerguc to donuts. FLUTTIR and GIR played with each other while Razz and MiMi talked in Sign Language. Tak and Skoodge also spent time talking. They all went home feeling happier then they had been in about a week. Category:Invader Scipy's pages Category:Invader Scipy's Stories Category:Stories Category:Invader Scipy's Characters Category:Time Travel